Interpersonal communication via mobile devices such as smart phones, tablets and personal computers has become almost ubiquitous. The communication may take place in various forms, such as text messaging, telephone calls, electronic mail messaging, instant messaging, video chatting or conferencing, and so forth. In some cases, communication between users may be interrupted because one of the users is in danger, ill, or otherwise unable to communicate. While the user's device may know its location, the user may not be able to communicate that location to someone in a position to help the user. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements are needed.